


Batman and Robin

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Office costume party, everyone find out about them because part of their costumes got mixed up or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Robin

"Mike…" Harvey called out sleepily, smacking across the bed to  push at Mike.

"What time is it..?" Mike groaned and rolled over to look at the alarm clock beside him.

"Oh crap." Mike began to scramble out bed, while throwing his blankets on a very confused Harvey. 

"What!? WHAT!" Harvey began to panic as he scrambled off the bed as well. 

"WE’RE LATE!" At this Harvey instantly became wide awake, and grabbed his and Mike’s costume off the bed post.

"Change on the car! Go!" Mike and Harvey rushed out of Harvey’s apartment in pajamas, racing towards the car waiting for them. The moment the car door shut, Mike and Harvey began throwing on their costumes.

"Drive a little faster please!" Harvey yelled out as he struggled with his batman suit. After 10 minutes they arrived outside the law firm, and Harvey grabbed a cape and rushed out.

"Come in after me so they don’t suspect anything!" Harvey speed walked towards the elevator, and Mike ran to the bathroom to fix his hair. Mike threw his cape beside the sink, and then froze. His cape was supposed to be…yellow.  _Crap!_  Mike ran out of the bathroom, pacing around as he waited for the elevator to come.

_Meanwhile..Harvey:_

Harvey walked into the room, dodging people as he made his way over to the alcohol when Louis came up to him.

"Why are you wearing a yellow cape? Are you trying to make a bold statement? Where’s that sidekick of yours anyway?" Louis snickered before sauntering off to annoy somebody else.  _Yellow cape? Aw crap._ At this moment Mike ran into the room, a black cape in his hands. Harvey sighed and rubbed his face, before walking towards Mike. From the side of his eyes Harvey saw Louis making a bee line for Mike, and Harvey quickened his footsteps.

"Oh  _how cute!”_ Louis all but shouted the words, making everyone turn around to look the trio.  _We’re dead. We are sooooo screwed._  Harvey groaned internally as he watched realization flash into everyone’s eyes, watching them break into grins and ‘awws’as they looked at Mike and Harvey’s mixed up costumes. Sighing, Harvey walked towards Mike and slung his arms around Mike and faced the group.

"Um. Surprise?" Harvey said, fear eating up his confidence bit by bit.

"Pshhh. We already figured it out, hotshot!" Someone yelled from the back, and the group broke into giggles and laughter. Mike grinned beside him, and went on his tiptoes to quickly kiss Harvey’s cheek, before switching their capes. 


End file.
